


Yippy Christmas

by firefly124



Series: 2017 Advent Drabbles [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 10:05:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12981714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefly124/pseuds/firefly124
Summary: Sam hoped she’d like her gift half as much.





	Yippy Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the AdventDrabbles community on Dreamwidth to the prompt [puppy](https://imgur.com/Um8ZLoM).

Sam let himself be led into the war room, obediently covering his eyes. 

“You really need a couch in here,” Eileen said, nudging him to sit. “Okay, you can open your eyes.”

Sam blinked a couple of times to get focused, just as a squirming ball of fur landed in his lap.

“What’s this?”

“Your present, silly.”

He grinned, first at her, then back at the puppy.

Eileen laughed and leaned in for a kiss. The puppy jumped up and licked them both instead.

“Merry Christmas,” she said.

“Merry Christmas,” he signed back. 

The puppy wagged its tail and yipped.


End file.
